The Man
by EFFErlz
Summary: En el futuro el hombre se obsesiona con conseguir la raza perfecta de seres humanos cambiándolos genéticamente. Dado a lo inmoral de esto las organizaciones se disgregaron y un grupo de valientes soldados salen en busca de posibles sobrevivientes tras el genocidio de miles de niños mutados. Nunca se imaginaron que el experimento pudo estar tan cerca de la perfección AU [Johnlock]
1. Chapter 1

En un futuro no muy lejano la necesidad del hombre por superarse a si mismo lo único que hizo fue ir en aumento provocando que la ética del científico fuera en decadencia. Se tenia la esperanza de seguir con el bizarro plan de encontrar la raza perfecta. Una intelectual y hermosa, una que llevaría a la investigación de las familias mas reconocidas para buscar en sus genes el motivo de su éxito y con ello el rapto de hijos varones jóvenes y la clonación del adn fue en aumento poco a poco.

La noticia de esto se dio a la luz ya muy tarde (27 años después), tanto que ni siquiera se tuvo un numero exacto de las vidas que se perdieron. Un monto aproximado de un millón de niños genéticamente mutados para hacer lo que se creía imposible fue lo que se calculo. Jugar a ser dios les costo muy caro a los fundadores de las farmacéuticas que financiaban los experimentos.

Una llamada anónima, alguien con residuos de moral se animo por denunciar lo que a puerta cerrada pasaba en países tercermundistas. Gracias a esto se creo la organización de los ODCA ( Organización De Hombres Con Alas) mejor conocidos como los Ángeles mortales que consistían en grupos militares de jóvenes conscientes con conocimiento en el campo de la medicina. Todo esto para que esparcidos por dichos países pudieran encontrar las sedes secretas de los científicos desmoralizados que aun trataban de ejercer con aquella idea del hombre perfecto.

Así es como en un día lluvioso por ahí entre las selvas en la india muy cerca de un templo budista el grupo autonombrado "Los Fieles"; haciendo referencia a la reina por ser ingleses, encontraron lo que quedaba de uno de los laboratorios de experimentación. Este ya estaba con un 70% bajo el poder de la flora y la fauna alrededor ya lo había adoptado.

Por un agujero enorme a un costado de la edificación fue que después de casi 3 años de abandono un pie se impuso por sobre la tierra y las raíces que nacían de la oscuridad del interior en busca de sol. El encargado del grupo en ese momento, Gregory Lestrade, dio el consentimiento para poder entrar e investigar cualquier cosa que se pudiera necesitar ya que una vez que los científicos fueron notificados de que el mundo se entero de sus investigaciones simplemente huyeron muy cobardemente con lo que podían cargar en sus brazos que les fuera útil en un futuro. Muchos otros temerosos por su reputación optaron por el suicidio o como en el caso en el que ahora se encontraban era de que algunos recelosos al no poder llevar consigo sus descubrimientos simplemente tomaban el camino de hacer estallar las instalaciones.

Cada uno de los jóvenes bajo la orden del General fueron a investigar cada uno por su cuenta a diferencia de Greg (como le gustaba que le digeran sus colegas) que fue acompañado por su medico asistente y buen amigo John Hamish Watson para recorrer el perímetro.

Ambos hombres uniformados caminaron entre tuberías goteantes, escombros y oscuros pasillos en busca del laboratorio principal hasta que al seguir el sonido de electricidad chispeante dieron con la habitación circular llena de computadoras polvorientas e inservibles.

El general camino silenciosamente balanceando su escopeta hasta unos archiveros mientras John observaba a su alrededor y se paseaba con solo su mochila llena de utensilios médicos y medicinas.

Una ráfaga de aire húmedo muy fuera de lugar al ser un sitio cerrado atrajo la atención del medico asistente guiándolo hasta una puerta blindada que de no haber sido por la corrosión se vería tremendamente impenetrable aunque por el abandono y la posible explosión que derribo mas de la mitad del lugar fue capaz de abrirla con un empujón fuerte pero que ni inmuto a Greg, el cual se había puesto a hojear lo que quedaba de archivos.

John entro topándose con otro laboratorio circular completamente a oscuras y a tientas se dios cuenta del interructor que consistía mas bien en una maquina enorme que se autosustentaba y ayudaba a guardar la energía suficiente para mantener en orden la habitación. Al girar una manivela la maquina cobro vida y la del cuarto al mismo tiempo mostrando la blancura de este solo un momento hasta que el aparato saco humo y estallaron las luces.

La habitación era ahora iluminada por los botones coloridos de las computadoras en todo el perímetro del laboratorio y al centro luz azul salia entre el polvo de un gran cilindro burbujeante. John curioso por el contenido de tal artefacto se acerco lentamente como en hipnosis por la luz que este emanaba cuando al llegar a los pies de acero que mantenían erguido el tubo con una de las mangas de su uniforme limpió el terregal de un pazon.

Al comienzo no comprendió a que se debía lo que alcanzaban a divisar sus ojos. Solo agua de una tonalidad azul, cables y burbujas eran visibles cuando impredecible una forma blanquecina cruzo en el campo de su visión sobresaltandolo y animándolo para limpiar un poco mas.

El general Gregory blasfemó por lo bajo al encontrar el nombre de otro niño al que se le tenia registro de su muerte por la gran cantidad de cambios genéticos e inyecciones en su sistema. Se encontraba muy concentrado cuando un grito de su compañero John lo alarmó llamando su atención de inmediato. Greg corrió como pudo hasta el laboratorio secundario donde al percatarse de lo que había al centro solo te forma automática la escopeta que portaba.

-¡¿Que mierda es eso?!- [...]


	2. Chapter 2

Un perro corre contra el viento en la pradera de alta maleza persiguiendo al niño que ríe muy alto y que de vez en vez se gira para llamar al canino por su nombre. Ambos corren en cámara lenta por el camino entre los arboles de rojas tonalidades; hojas naranja que amenazan con caer.

Es una escena única mientras el paso se alentó y una mujer de rubios cabellos saluda a lo lejos desde la puerta trasera de una cabaña. Una mujer hermosamente elegante que sonríe y agita su delgada mano por sobre su cabeza llamando la atención del dueño y perro que a su vez se acercan caminando ya exhaustos por el recorrido.

-Sherlock- dice ella con suave voz, tan cariñosa y amable que duele por lo maternal que se pronuncia...

Ambos hombres, tanto John como Greg se quedan inmóviles en sus lugares tratando de carburar la imagen que les rebota a los ojos ya que dentro del cilindro con agua azul; entre tubos y conexiones esta un hombre de pálida piel y cabellos castaños oscuros contrastando con la luz que le ilumina. El hombre flota en tal liquido y se le ve tan tranquilo que es imposible que sea humano.

-tenemos que ayudarlo- suelta el medico mas para si que para su acompañante y se acerca al panel táctil al lado del cilindro de cristal.

Greg aunque ensimismado le escucha y le sigue por detrás para averiguar lo que hará su colega mientras este teclea todos los botones verdes que se iluminan tras la acción cosa que lleva al general a preguntar al medico si sabia lo que estaba haciendo recibiendo un chasquido de lengua en forma de hartazgo después de que John negara. Greg rió estridente y el hombre a su lado fruncio el entrecejo muy concentrado en su tarea.

Ya harto por haber esperado tanto a que el Doctor desactivara la bendita cápsula apuntó con la culata de la escopeta al cristal y cerro un ojo como para apuntar mientras veía por sobre el doble cañón de esta agregando -¿Que pasaría si...?-

John alterado le regaño con mala cara cuando por un desliz oprimió por fin el código correcto. La base de la cápsula soltó gas y todo el liquido dentro del cilindro se fue filtrando por un canal al mismo tiempo que el vidrio iba deslizándose hacia abajo desapareciendo en el suelo hasta que no hubo nada. El hombre que yacía dentro quedo suspendido gracias a los tubos y cables conectados a su cuerpo. A la par, general y doctor, se voltearon a ver estupefactos hasta que el médico se arrimo para contemplar al hombre. Gregory se dio cuenta de la iluminación intermitente de un botón rojo en el panel y lo presionó ocasionando que las conexiones en el hombre se soltaran dejando caer el cuerpo inconsciente en los brazos del rápido medico que lo sostuvo aunque por el peso de igual forma se fueron al suelo.

Sorprendido hasta la medula John observo al hasta ahora nombrado espécimen que recargaba la cabeza en su antebrazo derecho. La respingada nariz y los labios rosados y gruesos eran igual de sorprendentes que la tersa y nívea piel pero no había nada mas increíble en todos los universos existentes que los colores que se dejaban ver en sus ojos que se habrían muy lentamente. Así se quedaron uno con otro; mirándose, estudiándose. Observando cada detalle hasta que el carmesí tan particular de la sangre fluyó de la nariz del hombre y sus ojos multicolor se giraron perdiéndose en sus párpado comenzando a combulcionarse.

Suponiendo lo que ocurría el doctor practico primeros auxilios presionando de tanto en vez el pecho hasta que el vomito de agua azul se hizo presente. Respirando cansado el espécimen marcado como 3 se apoyó de John abrazándolo del cuello dando las gracias a su manera. Fue ahí que el doctor Watson al pasar un brazo a la espalda del contrario sintió el relieve del tatuaje en el omóplato izquierdo que le sellaba como el "E-X03" (experimento x 03)

-John, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital- dijo el general llamando a los demás soldados por un intercomunicador para que los atendiesen.

En menos de 5 minutos el espécimen era cubierto con una manta y llevado en una silla de ruedas a una camioneta destinada como ambulancia. De vez en cuando se giraba y observaba a John por sobre su silla verificando que no se quedara. Al darse cuenta de esto el doctor miraba directo a los ojos ajenos hasta que conforme el otro se giraba.

Justo antes de ser metido a la camioneta de la voz ronca resonó el nombre del medico -John- Todos alrededor miraron al dueño de tal sonido incluyendo al mismo nombrado que se arrimó para atender la petición. Sin decir una sola palabra mas Watson comprendió y sonrió cómplice.

El doctor John Watson subió a la camioneta junto al espécimen [...]


	3. Chapter 3

Hombres que prometían cosas hermosas que bien sabido tenia jamas se iban a cumplir se le acercaban con cubrebocas para después perder el conocimiento y al día siguiente despertar con moretones en los dobleces de los brazos y otros tantos hematomas en el cuello. El recuerdo del dolor era tan nítido que las ganas de llorar como niño se le instalaba fuertemente en los lagrimales nublandole la vista en el sueño mientras gemía y sudaba sin parar.

Abrió los ojos y la oscuridad le atrapo con su total negrura impactándolo aun mas en su desorientación. Las arcadas le obligaron a levantarse de forma recta aunque en el estomago no hubiera nada ya que aun le causaba nauseas tragar por cuenta propia.

Sin saber cual era la necesidad exacta para tener que pararse aun así lo hizo y como reacción se dirigió a la puerta de donde no pudo abrir. Su ansia acrecentó con tortura desgarrándole el cerebro junto con su fuerte inflamación y solo se molestó en golpearse contra la puerta pidiendo ayuda justo como lo hacía cuando era un niño.

Un hombre regordete de amplia y dulce sonrisa camino ondeando su bata de psiquiatra con orgullo por un pasillo largo. Tarareaba una canción de moda que se le pego porque la cantaba por la mañana la joven y tierna medico Molly que atendía a los soldados enfermos por la humedad. Con su alegre andar prosiguió hasta la ultima puerta; la puerta donde se encontraba el espécimen, y se adentró saludando amistoso mientras se acomodaba el puente de los lentes.

Al abrir la felicidad se le fue tal y como exhalaba ya que en una esquina con la bata llena de sangré un descalabrado hombre dormía acurrucado abrazado de sus piernas. El hombre levantó la vista y con la apariencia de tener los ojos mas grandes por la desnutrición comenzó a temblar al ver al psiquiatra que se acerco lentamente mientras le calmaba.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño- estiró los brazos para tratar tocarlo pero este se removió- Mi nombre es Mike. Mike Stanford y soy psiquiatra, vengo a ayudarte.

Los rizos oscuros y un tanto largos bailaron junto con la negativa de la cabeza del hombre quien trató de balbucear algo.

-¿Di, Disculpa?- observó sorprendido por sobre sus lentes

-Jo...Joh...- sacudió la cabeza desesperado. Sentía la necesidad de hablar y era obvio que podía hacerlo cosa que le alteraba y le comenzaba a enfurecer por no poder valerse, por estar incomunicado; encerrado en su propia mente como si siguiese encapsulado. Esto como buen psiquiatra Starnford lo notó y usando palabras tranquilas demostrando su infinita paciencia le alentó hasta que de entre la hiperventilacion del otro hombre salieron las letras,"John".

Mike rápidamente hojeó entre su carpeta buscando al John al que se quería referir el espécimen y de entre todos los John con los que convivió desde su llegada al hospital sobresalió el de su mejor amigo John Watson.

-¿Te refieres a este hombre?- preguntó sacando su celular y mostrando una de las fotos en las que salían juntos a lo que el hombre de pálida piel asintió -Oh bueno, me temo que por ahora no podrás hablar con el. Lo que pasa es que como médico asistente tiene que salir con su tropa y no regresara dentro de una semana después de su investigación de campo, pero si quieres puedes hablar conmigo-

El espécimen lo observo y Mike temió que no hubiera entendido todo lo que le dijo hasta que recibió un "No" frío y seguro como respuesta. El regordete psiquiatra sonrió y le invito a sanar su herida accediendo el otro algo desconfiado. Le ayudo a levantarse y ambos salieron a urgencias para que le atendiera Molly Hooper.

Era muy extraño que ya a esas alturas hubiera heridos de gravedad por lo que al llegar al amplio salón lleno de camillas solo se encontraban unos cuantos soldados con fiebre y tos insistente y por supuesto la Doctora Hooper que iba y venia con papeles en la mano gustosa de hacer su trabajo.

-Molly!- llamo entusiasta Stanford a su colega que se freno a medio pasillo para girarse y observarlo con una sonrisa tímida. La señorita se acerco y como no creyéndose lo que veía contemplo con amplios ojos al hombre al lado de Mike que a pesar de la sangre chorriante de su frente para ella se trataba de un ángel.

-Molly- continuó el psiquiatra ahora mas despacio- El es el espécimen E-X03.

El nombrado miro desconcertando al hombre a su lado pero antes de querer reclamar por ello la Doctora se presento con ambas manos juntas en su pecho.

-Mi, mi nombre es Molly Hooper, es todo un placer el conocerte- limitándose a querer saludar de mano ella misma saco su conclusión aunque fuese evidente -descuida, ya te atiendo. Pero dime ¿Que te paso?- pregunto encaminándolos hasta la camilla mas cercana cuando Mike le llamo la atención por lo bajo y negando con la cabeza ligeramente le dio a entender que no le respondería. Ella un poco decepcionada; aun que en verdad se negaba a creerlo, se enfoco en continuar con su trabajo.

Después de 3 puntadas sobre el cuero cabelludo del lado derecho dejaron al espécimen pasar el resto del día ahí observando atentó todo lo que hacia la Doctora; cosa que la ponía sumamente nerviosa, pero que lo dejaba pasar.

Por la noche no quiso ir a su habitación al final del pasillo. Mike entendió que le recordaba al cuarto donde le mantenían después de experimentar con el y fue que se acomodo en una de las camillas del salón de urgencias. Toda la noche se mantuvo silenciosa hasta que los recuerdos comenzaban a inundar su cabeza de nuevo solo que esta vez fuera diferente puesto que el portazo de la entrada a urgencias lo despertó de golpe. El ajetreo lo alteró y confundido quiso incorporarse quedando sentado escuchando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La tripulación del escuadrón los fieles caminaba a paso firme directo a un nuevo centro de experimentación encontrado a algunos cuantos kilómetros más al fondo en el bosque. Nadie se dio cuenta de las minas enterradas hasta que fue muy tarde.

El joven que había encontrado las coordenadas del laboratorio estaba llevando la expedición como guía y fue el primero en pisar la mina, lamentablemente murió al instante sin que quedara nada de el.

Como general y medico asistente principal Gregory y John iban justo detrás de el [...]


	4. Chapter 4

The man4

Sangre por todos lados cubrió su vista y por sonido solo tenia el pitido del estallido que le dejo sordo en el momento. Podía sentir claramente como los chorros de liquido carmín bajaban por su frente mientras su hombro izquierdo ardía en escozor aunque el ajetreo le mantenía distante por la adrenalina que le corría en las venas. Sentía manos por todos lados y la sensación le desesperaba aun mas por no poder ver de quien se trataba y mucho menos lo que había pasado. Gritaba a todo pulmón mas no se escuchaba, de hecho ya todo estaba en calma.

Tanteó a su alrededor saboreando con el tacto la suavidad de las sabanas mágicamente frías y su respiración se apaciguó con el oxígeno que le brindaron los tubos conectados a su nariz. Ahora se encontraba en paz pero tenia esa dolorosa necesidad de tener que abrir los ojos para confirmar que todo estaba bien y así, poco a poco, fue levantando los párpados cuando de entre la poca luz que brinda el amanecer y las cortinas que le mantenían aislado cruzó rápidamente una sombra. Por instinto miro por debajo de las cortinas que se alzaban dejando un espacio a la vista y divisó los pies pálidos y descalzos que corrían en dirección opuesta.

Cuando trato llamar la atención de aquel que había corrido fue consciente de que seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia que hasta ahora le perjudico el sentido de la orientación dándole náuseas por los efectos de esta que se dignaban a pasar. No paso mucho tiempo para que volviera sucumbir a los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche anterior el espécimen hecho ovillo entre las sabanas se mantenía alerta de todo el sonido que hubo afuera hasta que una voz en particular de todas las que parecían alteradas le saco de su frenético pesar. La voz era la de un hombre mayor que no pasaba de los cincuenta, sus palabras eran tranquilas y demandaban respeto a pesar que hubiera un ligero timbre de preocupación muy bien camuflado. La forma de hablar le estaba provocando punzadas en la cabeza y quería ver de quien se trataba para menguar su curiosidad. Quiso levantarse cuando Mike Stanford abrió las cortinas de su camilla y le pidió con esa voz paciente que tenia que retirarse a lo que sin reparó se incorporó y salio topándose casi de frente con el que parecía ser el dueño de la voz que había escuchado.

El hombre exquisitamente trajeado le miro fijamente a los ojos justo como el espécimen lo hizo de vuelta. La mirada analítica de cada uno recorrió cada milímetro del cuerpo del otro casi en un pestañeo y con sorpresa el varón de nariz aguileña abrió los ojos sorprendentemente como alguien que sufre una iluminación mental cuando a lo lejos alguien le llamo.

-Seños Holmes - exclamo la curvilínea mujer entaconada mientras que al espécimen le zumbaron los recuerdos por el apelativo al hombre y su apellido. El caballero miro por ultima vez al espécimen que se despidió de el mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo hasta que se perdió de su vista al tener que seguir al psiquiatra.

-¿ Quien era ese?- pidió demandante a la mujer.

- no, no lo se. Pero ya se lo investigo- dicho y hecho de la tablet que traía consigo no despego la vista buscando en los archivos virtuales mientras continuó- oh señor, me han dicho que el general Lestrade no sufrió ningún daño, solo unos cuántos rasguños - a esto ultimo agito la mano distraídamente como restándole importancia al asunto.

-el muy bastardo solo me hizo venir - al decir esto se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos exasperado.

La joven mujer le observo con una sonrisa sarcástica y sin importar ser escuchada agrego -y preocuparlo-

-callate Anthea y continua con lo que te ordene-

Ni un minuto mas paso cuando Anthea ya le tenia toda la información a su jefe - Lo tienen registrado como espécimen 616 etiqueta Experimento x-03. Dice que lo encontraron hace 2 días en un laboratorio clandestino al centro de la selva. Dentro, oh dios, dentro de un cilindro presurizado -

-Anthea. Cancela todas mis citas de mañana-

-pero Señor, tiene encuentro con el cenador-

-posponla y abreme espacio para todo el día de mañana- Al terminar se acomodo el saco y emprendió su camino a la salida muy dignamente hasta que fue interrumpido.

-¿quiere que mande traer unas flores para el mal herido general?- dijo esto conteniendo de forma increíble su necesidad de sonreír ampliamente. Esto detuvo el clásico andar de porte altivo del hombre.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó sin siquiera girarse para encarar a su asistente.

-Mycroft- contesto ella suavemente con complicidad y alentándolo a sabiendas de que le había escuchado perfectamente.

-Si, si. Flores para el general- prosiguió después de su pausa respondiéndole como si la cosa importara menos; mas tarde serian unas flores, una nota con la letra de su secretaria (para no levantar sospechas) deseando que se mejore y un reloj costoso, muy costoso. Retomo su andar a la salida seguido de su acompañante.

Después de que el psiquiatra Mike le dejara en un cuarto decorado mas acogedoramente lo único que pudo hacer el resto de la noche fue rodar por el colchón sin poder dormir. En lo único que podía pensar era en el hombre que vio y el ajetreo de hace unas pocas horas por lo que rendido al no conciliar el sueño se saco las cobijas y probó que la puerta no estuviera cerrada.

El sol ya se despertaba mientras el con sus pies pálidos y descalzos deambulaban de vuelta al salón de las camillas con la esperanza de encontrarse con algún indicio que le dijera que era lo que pasaba y quien era aquel hombre de traje.

Cauteloso abrió una de las puertas y se introdujo sin hacer ruido. De camilla en camilla se fue abriendo las cortinas sin encontrar nada interesante mas que camillas vacías y soldados enfermos hasta llegar a las ultimas.

En unas habían soldados con quemaduras leves en manos y cuello, seguramente la piel expuesta sin el uniforme requerido y ya en las dos que quedaban al abrir la primera vio a un hombre de cabello grisáceo profundamente dormido. La que seguía le estrujó el corazón pues era el buen doctor John ensangrentado por debajo de la venda enrollada en su hombro izquierdo. En ese momento sintió lo que clasificaría como odio. Odio a quien lo rapto, Odio a quien experimento con el, odio a quien se atrevió a herir a John Watson.

En ese momento el medico se movió, comenzó a querer despertar y no tuvo mas remedio que huir antes de que le viera ahí. Salio casi corriendo de la sala y por poco choca con un hombre de traje negro y cabello corto con una tonalidad rubia apagada como el trigo. Este hombre; mas alto que el espécimen, le observó con mirada fría de arriba a abajo hasta que este otro se fue guardándose en la mente la cicatriz sobre el ojo derecho del que casi intercepta.

El hombre de traje negro se quedo en su lugar mientras sacaba su celular y escribía un mensaje.

Ya lo encontré - SM

.

.

.

Perfecto - JM [...]


	5. Chapter 5

El dulce aroma caracteristico del té de manzana canela le habia traído de vuelta por segunda ocasión a la realidad despues de haber sufrido un muy extraño; pero gratificante encuentro con palida piel y risos danzante, sonrisas ladinas y ojos de aurora boreal.

A lo lejos una melodia fantasticamente fuera de si le indicaba que las aves ya tenian mas de dos horas despiertas y eso fue lo que le alento por fin a abrir los ojos topandose otra vez con el mismo escenario solo que ahora con mas luz y una bandeja con desayuno a su izquierda. El té estaba ahi humeando y recibiendolo con felicidad hasta que trato de moverse.

Una punzada en el hombro lo mando de nuevo a tirarse entre las sabanas y con una que otra lagrima furtiva. La respiracion agitada le ayudaba a menguar el dolor y de paso a no gritar. Una tira de recuerdos le permitió recordar lo vivido y con miendo se quedo en esa posición, atonito y mirando el techo sin saber con certeza que iba a ser de él.

Por otro lado un Bentley testarudo se habria paso entre el lodazal de la selva para llevar al representante del gobierno britanico que regresaba al hospital para lo que podria ser un reencuentro. Su rostro estoico no representaba (como siempre) por lo que estaba pasando aunque a esas alturas ya se sabia controlar. Tantos años de ofrecer reconpensas sustanciosas para quien encontrara a su hermano, tantos años de emocionarse con estafadores que le llevaban niños magnificos que al final nunca fueron él. Se sentia cansado y nervioso, una rara combinación de sentimientos que le ponia de mal humor porque no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanto en un solo día.

El estomago le dio un tiron y se masajeo el puente de la nariz al ver al hombre que le esperaba con una sonrisa en la entrada del hospital. Mas sentimientos para el dia de hoy.

Al detenerse el auto justo al frente del hospital para que bajaran, el general Lestrade se acerco para abrir la puerta de forma caballeroza, cosa que no fue para Anthea que de igual forma la ayudo ofreciendo su mano.

Gracias general - agradeció con voz coqueta la mujer mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo-

Un placer señorita - sonrió a la dama y la miro por sobre los lentel police que usaba- ¿Le ayudo a usted tambien? - se dirigio con sarcasmo al hombre que ahora bajaba del fino auto-

¿Una venda por 2 puntadas?, no sea exagerado general - debatio el hombre que descarto sin encanto la mano que se le ofrecia como apoyo-

¿ enserio ? Lo dice el que trae un bentley a la selva - cruzo los brazos sin dejarse intimidar y miro al hombre mas alto con un deje algo jugueton en su cara-

Me temo que la reina insiste, digame ¿Cuanto de su sueldo a gastado en tintes de cabello? Por lo que veo no mucho - ahora habia entrado en ese juego que tenian entre ellos que extrañamente lo ponia feliz-

Mmmm...no mucho ¿ Y la dieta? - se sonrio victorioso el mas joven-

Mejor que los casos a los que le asignan como capitan - Por una fuerza de voluntad meramente divina Anthea no se hecho a reir y como siempre comenzo a seguir orgulloza de su jefe a ese mismo hombre que ya habia comenzado a caminar a las puertas de entrada.

Mycroft! - llamo la atención Lestrade a lo que los otros dos giraron para verle- gracias por las flores, y el reloj - alzó el brazo para hacer notar que lo llevaba puesto y este simple acto tan banal e inocente hizo sonreir al hombre con rostro de acero.

Le llevo unos cuantos minutos hacerse a la idea por lo que habia pasado aunque eso no le derribo el animo. Como Doctor calculo su situacion y con una fuerte bocanada de aire intento levantarse contra el dolor quedando sentado a la orilla de la camilla. Cerro los ojos y se desvaneció en sus pensamientos mientras se relajaba.

Usted señor tiene que desayunar - dijo la Doctora Molly mientras habria las cortinas-

Hola Molly - contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Como esta Greg?

¿El? - prosiguió burlona mientras se acercaba a su colega- él esta de maravilla. Nada mas supo que venia el señor Holmes y salto de la cama para ir a recibirlo.

¿Que hace un Holmes aqui? - preguntó bastante sorprendido ya que no siempre se le ve al cuartel ayudado por el gobierno tan de cerca-

Creo que tiene que ver con el espécimen. Ayer pregunto por el y se le veia algo intranquilo - anudo sus dedos en su bata al recordar esos ojos acua de mirada penetrante-

El espécimen - se quedo pensando en el de igual forma- Quiero verlo - dijo decidido pero al tratar de ponerse en pie no pudo, toda su pierna derecha la sentia entumecida incapaz de sostenerle. Al instante Molly se acerco para ayudarle y este le agradeció cuando le trajo una silla de ruedas que descartó cortésmente.

El hecho de sentarse en una silla de ruedas le haría bajar sus animos en picada. No queria verse a si mismo postrado en estar sentado porque el no era ningun inutil y gracias a su fuerte orgullo se pudo levantar del suelo.

Va a ser mejor que te quedes en cama un tiempo en lo que... -no pudo termina ya que la risilla dolida del doctor la interrumpió-

No - miro de forma decidida a su amiga- quiero ir a verlo.

Despues de esto tomo uno de los panes tostados de su desayuno y se lo metio en la boca mientras alcanzaba el bastón que le dio la señorita Hooper. Le sonrio a esta para agradecerle y se dispuso a caminar.

Mycroft se topo casi de frente con el doctor Watson y ambos acompañados de Anthea y Molly fueron a visitar al espécimen. Pero al abrir la puerta del cuarto no habia nadie a quien saludar.

¿En donde esta? - pregunto sorprendido el doctor mientras le buscaba con la mirada mientras que Molly iba por Stanford-

El señor Holmes con la calama que le caracterizaba se acerco a la cama y tomo una nota que habia en ella.

¿Señor? - pregunto Anthea con voz preocupada y John dejo de ver por la ventana para enfocar al nombrado-

Llamen a Gregory Lestrade. Ahora - acto seguido salio de la habitación seguido por los demas-

Nota: " Gracias por regresarme lo que era mio Mycroft. Con amor JM"

[...]

...

Disculpen las faltas, publico desde celular


End file.
